


All the Rain Keeps Falling

by cassiem



Category: Block B
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-17
Updated: 2016-02-17
Packaged: 2018-05-21 07:02:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6042493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cassiem/pseuds/cassiem
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A shameless Bastarz porn without plot in which Minhyuk is stuck between Jihoon and Yukwon (and loves it)</p>
            </blockquote>





	All the Rain Keeps Falling

**Author's Note:**

> I love being the first to create a new pairing tag :')

It had all happened so fast that, looking back, Minhyuk couldn’t really be sure on how he’d ended up pressed between them; Yukwon at his back, Jihoon at his front, all the oxygen in the room gone, all the space between them negative, their hands covering his body, burning him up.

Or perhaps, as Jihoon presses thumbprints onto his stomach, his ribs, he realises that it had been a sequence of unfortunate events that had lead to this; not that he was complaining. One moment they’d been practicing, coming up to the tricky part in the chorus that Jihoon always seemed to miss, his long legs not obeying him, and the next – well. Jihoon had tripped, his feet going out from underneath him, and had collapsed onto Minhyuk, who had to stagger to keep from falling – sending him straight back into Yukwon.

“If you’d just wanted to get us in this position, Jihoon, all you had to do was ask.” Yukwon had deadpanned rather breathlessly over the music, and Jihoon had looked up, straight into Minhyuk’s eyes, and grinned – that predatory, yet still somewhat goofy grin that made him weak at the knees.

“It wasn’t my intention.” He’d muttered, staggering to his feet using Minhyuk’s shoulder as a support. “But, now I’m here…”

And with no announcement or warning, he had leant down and pressed his lips to Minhyuk’s eagerly, sliding his hand around Minhyuk’s waist to grab Yukwon’s hands, drag them onto Minhyuk’s hips.

That’s how it happened, and now that he’s here, with Yukwon’s hands slipping up his shirt to palm his chest, Jihoon’s lips on his neck, he realises that there’s no place on earth he’d rather be.

“Hyung…” Jihoon whispers, his lips finding Minhyuk’s pulse. “Want you.”

Biting his lip to keep from moaning, he reaches for Jihoon, but Yukwon grabs his wrists quick as anything and pulls them behind his back, so all Minhyuk can feel is the fabric of Yukwon’s pants, the mass of his thigh, warm and hot underneath his hand. As he lets his head fall back onto Yukwon’s shoulder he manages to slide his hand up – slightly, just a fraction, enough so that he can feel the hardness of Yukwon’s cock underneath his hand, hot and heavy, and he only wishes they weren’t separated by too many layers of clothing.

He’s rewarded for that touch by Jihoon biting his neck, hard – he’s sure he’ll have a bruise tomorrow, and the knowledge of that makes his breath hitch in his throat, pulse spiking as Jihoon pulls his shirt up and off, leaving him naked from the waist up under the harsh lights of the practice room. He should feel self-conscious, considering this thing (fucking each other silly every moment they can) is new and they are still figuring each other out, but he doesn’t. He feels electric, Yukwon’s tight grip on his wrists suffocating in the best way. He vaguely realises the CD has stopped playing, and the room is silent except for the sound of their breath, hanging in the air like rain.

Minhyuk’s hands skitter upwards once more to tug at the hem of Yukwon’s shirt; he can’t exactly speak, since Jihoon is kissing him once more, his tongue tracing a delicate line along Minhyuk’s bottom lip, his big hands sliding around to play around the waistband of his pants, teasingly. Yukwon gets the message, though, and lets go of Minhyuk’s wrists to pull his own shirt off. The moment he’s free, Minhyuk reaches for Jihoon’s belt, undoing it with deft hands and sliding it out, throwing it over his shoulder carelessly.

“Ow!” Yukwon blurts from behind him, and he half turns, realising he’s just hit him in the head with the belt.

He doesn’t have a chance to check on him, however, because Jihoon, grabbing him by the hips, whirls him around so that Minhyuk’s facing Yukwon, his back pressed up against Jihoon, the younger man’s hardness pressing up against his ass.

“Asshole.” Yukwon mutters, pulling Minhyuk in for a kiss.

He’s always been surprised at the differences between Jihoon and Yukwon, and their kisses are no different. Whereas Jihoon kisses like he’ll die if he doesn’t, passion and intensity overflowing to dangerous levels, building up between them like a storm… Yukwon is a slow burn, starting from Minhyuk’s toes and moving up to his head until he feels like he’s flying, nothing but the knowledge of Yukwon’s lips and tongue and teeth making his head spin, his fingers clench. He reaches for Yukwon and pulls him close, the heat of their bodies making him lose himself a little; he can’t stand to be between the two of them like this, it’s too much in the purest and simplest way.

Jihoon sighs from behind him and Minhyuk feels his hands slide around over his hips to inch their way underneath his waistband, so slow he feels like he’s going to explode – but they like seeing him like this, undoing his stitches one by one, making him fall apart, he knows they do. He wants to touch, to be touched, to be turned inside out, so he slides his hand down the front of Yukwon’s pants, stroking his cock through the fabric, knowing the friction adds a whole new dimension to the feeling.

And then, without warning, Jihoon’s hand drifts underneath his waistband, down to grasp at his cock, his hand so warm and hot that Minhyuk gasps and jerks, his eyes fluttering shut, nails digging into Yukwon’s side.

Jihoon’s voice is a breath of air against his ear and he shivers. “Hyung, you’re so sensitive tonight.”

“Look at him.” Yukwon agrees, his voice full of awe, and Minhyuk shifts, uncomfortable at being the object of all this desire – so much the room is thrumming with it.

He wants to share some of the pleasure, so he slides Yukwon’s pants down his hips, watches the younger man step out of them easily, perfectly confident in his body, lithe and slippery as water. Yukwon returns the favour, but as Jihoon’s hands help his pants down his hips and off, he feels awkward, like his body is too big for him; this is still new to him, and he’s reminded of that fact every time he watches Yukwon touch Jihoon, so self-assured and confident.

“Hey.” Yukwon says, grabbing his chin and forcing his eyes forward. “Stop worrying.”

Grimacing, he wrenches his chin free. “How did you know I was worrying?” He manages to croak out, his voice hoarse.

“Because, hyung,” Jihoon rumbles from over his shoulder, “we can read it all over your face.”

“I – ah!” He begins to protest, but is cut off by the both of them reaching for his cock at the same time.

Jihoon’s naked, he realises – he must have shucked off his jeans at the same time as Minhyuk did – and while it’s late there’s still a possibility that someone could burst in, and the thought of that is nearly too much so he arches backwards into Jihoon and closes his eyes, the feeling of Jihoon’s big hand and Yukwon’s smaller one sending him spiralling down, down, down, the pleasure crashing over him in waves.

And then Yukwon sinks to his knees in front of Minhyuk, a grin creeping over his face insidiously, and he knows what’s going to happen.

“Fuck.” He groans as, in sync with each other – again, when did they learn how to coordinate this? – Yukwon takes him into his mouth and Jihoon slips a finger inside of him, curling upwards.

The sensations come at once, almost overpowering with their intensity; the hot wetness of Yukwon’s mouth, the way his tongue swirls around the head slowly, dipping into his slit and retreating, his hand moving in time with his mouth. At the same time, Jihoon’s got one arm wrapped around his waist, holding him still, the other fingering him, probing and teasing and stretching.

“You’re so open, hyung.” Jihoon whispers with wonder, slipping another finger in; Minhyuk knows what they’re building up to and he trembles, his knees going weak, threatening to give way entirely and send him crashing down, but Jihoon’s arm is holding him steady.

They’ve not done it like this before. Minhyuk has fucked Yukwon and Jihoon both, and Yukwon has fucked him, but he’s not been had by the youngest; the thought of it sends a shiver down his spine. Jihoon gets so intense and focused that being fucked by him would be a head trip by itself, let alone when Yukwon’s on his knees for him, teasing and sucking at the same time.  
He opens his eyes to look down at Yukwon, the sight of the younger man on his knees, Minhyuk’s cock in his mouth, making him moan loudly and unabashedly. “Fuck.” He manages to wrest out, breathing fast.

“You have no idea how good you look, hyung.” Jihoon says raggedly in his ear and he presses his lips together, knowing words can no longer be formed as Jihoon arches his fingers and touches _that_ spot once, twice, making his arms twitch. “Look.” Jihoon continues, reaching up to turn Minhyuk’s head.

They’re next to the huge mirror that spans one wall of the practice room; because they’re standing parallel to it, he hadn’t even thought to look. Jihoon obviously had, though, and his breath is taken away by what he sees: himself looking small, pressed up against Jihoon, with Yukwon kneeling in front of him –

“Fuck, hyung. I can’t stand it.” Jihoon gasps out, kissing Minhyuk’s shoulder roughly as he spreads his legs slightly to slower himself, his cock pressing up against Minhyuk’s ass.

The anticipation is too much to bear, so he forces himself to focus on Yukwon as Jihoon removes his fingers from Minhyuk and positions himself. Yukwon’s hair is messy and sticking to his sweaty face, his lips are full and plump and as Minhyuk caresses his cheek gently, he winks slyly and, very deliberately, licks up the length of Minhyuk’s cock slowly.

And then Jihoon’s biting his shoulder, pushing his way inside, and they moan together, a harmony of pleasure being reverbed into the empty room. Jihoon is slightly thicker than Yukwon, so they both stay still for a moment, letting Minhyuk get used to the feeling before he tilts his head forward, a nonverbal cue to continue that he knows Jihoon will interpret correctly.

They move together, slowly, passionately, Jihoon’s hands falling on his hips, steadying them both. The sensation of being filled by Jihoon while Yukwon continues to suck him off is dizzying, like nothing he’s ever felt before; he almost feels too big for his skin, like the pleasure is an entity, writhing underneath his sinew and muscle. He knows he won’t be able to last long like this, not with Yukwon on his cock and Jihoon up his ass – it’s a statistical impossibility.

“Jesus.” He breathes, and that’s apparently the cue Jihoon was looking for because he begins to speed up his thrusts, sliding in and out of Minhyuk with deep, precise movements that make his toes curl.

“Hyung.” Yukwon and Jihoon both moan at once, scarily in sync, the echo thrumming through his blood, heading straight to his brain.

As Jihoon thrusts, he closes his eyes, feeling his orgasm rush towards him at once. “Yukwon – gonna –” He gasps out, and Yukwon’s mouth closes around his cock once more, licking and sucking at the same pace of Jihoon’s thrusts, bringing him that much closer to the edge –

He explodes with his orgasm; it rocks through him, violent, leaving devastation in its wake. Watching through half-lidded eyes and a semi out of body experience, he sees and feels Yukwon continue to suck him off, swallowing his cum completely. Jihoon feels him tighten around his cock and groans, his voice so low it’s felt rather than heard, buzzing up Minhyuk’s spine, thrusting faster, not giving Minhyuk a chance to recover.

He vaguely realises Yukwon is getting to his feet and kissing him, and he can taste himself on Yukwon’s tongue, on his lips; he gasps and shudders, reaching for him and clinging on as Jihoon fucks him, wild and hard and fast.

“Jihoonie.” Yukwon murmurs, leaning over Minhyuk’s shoulder to kiss the younger man messily; they’re all tangled up together, hot and sweaty and sticky, moving together as a group like one entity.

Jihoon comes with a shout, which Yukwon swallows, forcing his head down and kissing him passionately as Jihoon grips Minhyuk’s hips so hard he’s sure he’ll have bruises the next day, but that’s okay; he loves the reminder.

They come down together, Jihoon slipping out of Minhyuk and leaning heavily against him who, in turn, leans on Yukwon, whose arms are wrapped around them both. They’re a tangle of limbs and perspiration, connected in this moment, somehow so precious Minhyuk doesn’t want to move lest he breaks it.

Jihoon begins laughing at nothing, his chest moving on Minhyuk’s back, making his bones vibrate. “Hyung, that was good for Minhyuk hyung and I, but what about you?”

“Just wait until we get back to the dorm.” Yukwon whispers, his voice low and sultry, and Minhyuk shivers with the thought of what’s to come, all the different ways he can fuck and be fucked, all the possibilities stretching out in front of him like doors opening.

**Author's Note:**

> Zico has been driving me nuts lately so when some pics came out of him today I was lit af and then my friend suggested I write a Bastarz smut fic soooooo transferred my lit-ness from Zico to Bastarz and I did, here ya go Julie, you're welcome. 
> 
> Thanks to Grace, Muna, Felica and Nat who all had a hand in this as well. You're burning in hell with me, bitches.
> 
> In all seriousness I got so lit that I watched [this video](https://youtu.be/eqRq5ywfA0s?t=74) of Minhyuk probably over 500 times, I just had it on repeat in the background while I wrote, that boy should be illegal, because who tf thinks it's okay to move like that to a sONG LIKE THAT god i'm so alive
> 
> edit 19/06/16: i'll write a sequel to this when the teasers for the next bastarz comeback come out


End file.
